


A new life, a new start

by Souldance



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souldance/pseuds/Souldance
Summary: An alternative universe where Ele and Edo are neighbours in Ithaca, New York. Edoardo studies finance business in Cornell University . Ele got an intership at one of the best law firms in Ithaca, New York and she even can assists some law lessons at the University.





	1. Is this how happiness feels?

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a thought I had. Hopefully it is something that you like and I can write more chapters. This chapter is just in Rome a start for the real story starts. Just an acceptance to the internship. And some Filippo, le matte moments. Hope you like it xxxH

** FRIDAY 18:12 **

The loud sound the door makes when it closes made Eleonora snap out of her thoughts. She is sitting on the couch for the last hour if it isn’t longer. Waiting and waiting, so nervously waiting. Filo’s scream almost made her jump, “When are you going to make diner?” “I am busy, make it yourself.” Filo scoffs, “Busy? You are not doing anything.” “Filippo, leave me alone! I am expecting a call.” “It’s after six, if they didn’t call they won’t. Try again tomorrow.” “Filo it isn’t six in the whole world. They will call me from New York, it is just 10 there.” Filo tries to be socked, dramatically bringing his hands to his face and widen his mouth, “Oh really. I didn’t know that. I just want you to make me-“ Eleonora’s phone ringing makes Filo stop talking. “Yes, this is she.” They keep talking but Filippo can’t make anything from it. Now more nervous then Ele was, “Ele, Ele. What are they saying? What are they saying.” She just shrugs at Filippo, waving her hand to get him to stop talking. “Thank you for calling. Bye.” She tries to not smile. She wants to fool Filippo because it sometimes seems like he wants to go more than her. And she can try to get him back for all the times he tried to prank her. For example when he put all her plants in her room. Made her sleep in there. Somehow she would feel more at home. She was so pissed and made him clean everything. But it was really funny actually. Filo sees that she is lost in thought and she looks sad to him, “Oh Ele.” He starts. “It is no big deal. You will get another opportunity to go somewhere else. Somewhere better than The Fenchel Defense Firm. Actually how ugly is that name.” Ele is trying so hard to not laugh, “What are you saying Filippo? That is the best law firm in Ithaca. I really wanted to go.” “I know Ele. Actually I really wanted to go too. And dad already rented a place for you.” “Huh? Dad? Really did he? What does it look like. If I already got a place I will leave sooner.” Ele starts, totally forgetting that she was trying to fool him. Filo starts laughing really loud, “You little shit. I knew you were lying. You totally got the internship.” Ele nods smiling. Filo picks her up and runs to his room to pack his bag. Ele runs after him, laughing really loud. “What are you doing? I am not leaving this soon and you are not coming with me, so.” Filo pouts, “I know. I am not going to live with you. I am just going with you, to get you settled in. You know? You are going to live alone, so far away.” “Aw. You are going to miss me.” “No, dad told me that you can only live there if I go with you.” “You are so stupid. And when did you even see dad?”

Filo does this weird thing with his nose, trying to remember the vague last couple of weeks, “Ah yes. I saw dad when I went to Milan last week and he said that he rented a apartment for when you got accepted for the internship.” “Did he sound happy? For me?” Filo gives her a wide look. Suprised with the question. Ele doesn’t normally care about how their father feels about them. “Yes he did.” Eleonora feels like her heart is going a little too fast. Her father happy for someone else then himself. It sounds fake, it sounds strange. Filippo continues, “You know him. He tries.”

Eleonora’s attention shifts to her phone when it vibrates, still on the couch where she left it when Filo started being his drama self and ran to his room. She missed all the text. 

_ 18:24 _

SIlvia: Everyone come over to Fede’s around 19. We are here. I got something to tell you all. Something amazing.

Eva: Oh. You are already back. 🤗🤗 I thought you were coming tomorrow.  ☺️

Silvia: Yes. Class was cancelled so I took the first train home.

Sana: Oh that’s really nice. I will be there.

_ 18:37 _

Silvia: Ele are you coming? 

Eleonora: Yes! Of course. Sorry I just read this. I am leaving now!!

“Filo I am going out. Make food for yourself or order in. I will be back late.” Filo tries to look sad, “Since when do you leave the house, I wanted to celebrate.” “Filo. We will celebrate in the morning. I will make some amazing breakfast. Love you bye!” 

** FRIDAY 19:01 **

She gets off the bus so happy that she almost trips. But she remembers that Silvia wants to tell them something. So she hides her happiness. Just for a while until she knows what Silvia wants to tell them. If it is so amazing as she claims then she can share her happiness in no time. Fede lives near a rose field. It smells so sweet it reminds her of the feeling she felt when the woman told her, “We are happy to meet you the 21st and get you all settled for the internship. Congratulations.” She keeps playing it in her head. The cool breeze sways her hair back bringing her back. 

** FRIDAY 20:25 **

Sana gets a little curious, not really sure why Silvia isn’t telling them anything for the last hour. She motions to Silvia to talk but she doesn’t get it. She keeps on talking about this dress her mother bought her for her uncle’s wedding. How beautiful white it is with lace. Sana feels the hot cup in her hand as she picked it up and she inhales the sweet smell before asking “Silvia are you ever going to tell us what we are doing here?” Silvia starts smiling, blushes even a little. Sana can feel the happiness that radiates from Silvia’s face and she can’t help but smile. Silvia starts talking about this older friend she has at fashion school, “She asked me to model for her, for this competition. The competition was so amazing. There were so many people there and you can’t imagine the rush I felt when I walked up the stage and everyone watching your every move. I was wearing this green dress and the lipstick. Oh the lipstick it was so beautiful. My shoes were this light -“ Eva can’t stop laughing, her eyes go wide “Silvia you are getting a little lost I think.” Silvia blushed even more “Ah yes, sorry!” She laughs. “So after the competition this man wanted to talk to me. His name is Christian. He is a big name in the fashion in Milan and he ask me, can you believe it. Me. To walk the catwalk for his new collection next season.” The warmth that fills the room is indescribable. The hugs and kissed that Silvia receives exist from so much love. When they al parted ways two years ago, Eleonora thought that the love will still be there of course but just not as it was. But this love made her heart stop beating for a second and she remembers that it was stupid to think that the love would fade and not increase.” 


	2. Annoyance is a sign of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to explain the apartment. Because they live across of each other. So her door is right in front of his. I talk in the story about his and her balcony being next to each other, what can sound disturbing. But just imaging that her and his apartment are the only on that floor hahaha (I’m sorry for this)
> 
> (two weeks or three weeks between chapter 1 and chapter 2)

**SATURDAY 11:33am**

The water of the ocean caressed her bare feet and she loses herself in her mind. A cold but sweet shiver flows through her body. She feels different, happy. Once, what now seems like an eternity ago, she changed schools to start again, a start over. How often she wanted to crush the thoughts of the past, the less it worked. But with the help of her friends, her dear friends. Who meant more than the world to her, it worked. Yet this felt different. This is a new start. A new country. Without the fear of suddenly seeing someone from her old school. This was her choice. The painful and degout events forced her to start anew. But this was a personal choice, an extraordinary choice. She wasn’t forced to start over, she wanted to. She loved to. The cold sea breeze cooled her brain and brought her to her father. She keeps thinking about the car and the apartment. When she arrived at the airport in New York everything was ready for her. A car with her housekeys inside that her father arranges for her. Eleonora gets a strange feeling. She doesn’t understand why her father did all of this. Did he want to be in her life all of the sudden? She shudders the thought away. Of course not.

**SATURDAY 01:03pm**

Eleonora finally arrives in her new house. She is exhausted after 14 hours of flying and the only thing she want to do is sleep. She couldn’t though! She has to bring her stuff to the house. The last box she carries upstairs feels like it's going to throw her on the floor and she won't get up until the next day if nobody hasn’t abducted her in the meantime. She closes the door with such a force that, according to her, the entire building moves. Before she knew it she woke up at 4am. The damn hour difference. It is 10 o'clock in Italy. Only now did she realize that in her sleep she heard loud, almost painful music, but she was so jet lagged that it didn't even wake her. A few slow moments pass when she thinks to knock at her neighbor’s door, but she doesn't want to be that person. So she puts on her headphones and starts to unpack, ignoring her entire floor moving because of the party happening across her house.

**MONDAY 08:25am**

Eleonora walks out of her apartment in her new bought grey suit with small patterns. She has her hair down and on the left behind her ears, with the intention of looking professional, where she has succeeded. She is expected at 9 o'clock, but she wants to be extra early, so that she still has the possibility to buy a macchiato. She goes to the coffee shop at Cornell University, apparently they have the best coffee in all of Ithaca and it reminds the Italians of home. That review was not wrong. She enters and the smell lets her see Filippo with his third glass of coffee before she starts her first. Always with 3 spoons of sugar no matter how often she told him that he should only put 1.5 in it. It gives her a warm feeling and she thinks about the times she makes breakfast while he makes coffee while he talks about his adventurous nights. Now she thinks, but not for the first time since she's here, that she misses him and can't wait for her to see him again. The smell of the cake reminds her of Eva. How much cake she can eat in 5 minutes is not normal and makes her smile thinking of the memory.

**MONDAY 08:03pm**

Golden rays of light reflect off the water as the sun sets. In the distance, she saw a bird flying slightly among the trees and slid into the water. Enamored by nature, she calls Filippo with the memory that it is late in Rome buried far in her brain. He does not answer, she felt her breath softly getting stuck her throat. She wanted to talk to him so badly.

Filippo: Ele, I am at a party. Can't talk on the phone. Can text though.

Ele: Oh, I always forget the time difference.

Filippo: Ha! A while ago you were laughing at me.

Ele: Haha I know. Enough, I wanted to talk about work.

Filippo: Yes how was it!? I wanted to call you early tomorrow because I didn't really know the time difference.

Ele: Filo, you know you can look it up. However. I did a lot of paperwork today, which is logical. But he invited me to join him in a case tomorrow. So I'm super excited.

Filippo: Look at my little lawyer! You have to film it for me.

Ele: You're really stupid. I can’t film. How is the party? Any fun?

Filo: I always have fun, ragno. I met this guy. He left to the toilet and is getting us some drinks. Oh here he comes, gotta go.

Ele: Okay! Have fun! I will call you tomorrow and tell you everything.

Filo: Bye, love!

The chirping of the birds makes her walk up the balcony, every step makes the sound louder and louder. She looks at the bee that is slowly sitting on her white rose. It reminds her that this balcony is so much larger than the one back home, but there are far fewer plants here. The very thought of feeling lonely without the many plants on her balcony and in her room makes her shake. She promises herself to plant some plants tomorrow and after work she will buy plants to keep in her room.

When the sun was down and she had eaten, she decided to go out. Walking through the beautiful streets of Ithaca, she saw a family looking at the wonderful shape of the clouds. They laughed at each other or they would rather laugh with each other because the ridiculous forms they claimed to see. While Eleonora listened to the cheerful laughter of the children, her memory brought her to a time when she was 17 years old. It was an ordinary, mundane memory. She sat on the couch with her friends. With a wine in her hand she looked at Sana teasing Silvia and for the first time in a long time she saw so much love appear in the room. She could enjoy such a kind of evening. That laughter and good-natured teasing. It brought her back for just a second before someone bumped in to her. She heard some yelling as if it was her fault. These past days she loved New York and it was better than Italy in every aspect except people. They were definitely more ruder here. If she could say frankly.

**WEDNESDAY 10:09pm**

“It is never too late to water plants.”, she thinks. She walks very carefully onto the balcony and gives every plants enough water. She wants to study with her plants and prepare for work, but the music next door does not allow her to study. There are even party people making out on the neighbor's balcony. She goes inside, tries to keep the music out of her brain, but it doesn't work. She doesn't want to be a pain in the ass during her first week living here, so she bites her tongue and hopes it goes away. It is almost 12am and she screams from her balcony without showing her face, "Are you the owner?" She hears a vague yes. "I'm trying to work, can you just turn it down a little." "Can’t do that, you can come and party if you want." “How dare he asked that?”, Ele thought. "If you don't turn it down now, I'll call the police!" He laughed and went inside. Lucky for him, he has turned it down.

**FRIDAY 11:00pm**

It's Friday and it's full moon, it makes the stars shine so beautifully that she can even ignore the music from next door. She hopes it will only be this week because school will start next week and then he has to keep it down for the student in the building if he isn’t one himself. Only because of that she isn’t going to make a big problem out of it. It's just that there is a normal music volume and there is that. “It is no wonder that the person who lived here before me has moved.”, Ele thought with a smile on her face. Even after graduating high school, she writes radio episodes to remind her of the fun and unforgettable moments with the girl during radio broadcast. That's what she was doing now, writing about what you can do when you have an annoying neighbor who doesn't want to turn his music down. But you don't know what you can do because you don’t want to be as annoying as him.

**FRIDAY 11:57pm**

Meanwhile at the other side of the building. Edoardo was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the conversation he had with Chicco and his girlfriend had stopped.

"Did I miss something?"

"I was wondering if you have talked to Liza lately, why isn't she here today and last Friday she wasn't here either?" said Macy.

Chicco has found a girl who is more involved with other people's affairs than himself. How is it even possible? He came here a year ago with the idea of opening an advice center. He thinks that everyone needs to, even must know what he got to say. He even claims that he came here because the US is the best place to successfully open an advice center and not because he missed Edo. Not long after he came he met Macy and they have been together ever since. Both of them had too much interest in his love life, for if you counted Fede and Rocco but they don’t live here so they only annoy Edo on the phone and it is not really difficult to get him to shut up, he just switches his phone off but if he could shut Macy off he would. If he got money for every time Macy asked him when he was going to settle down with a nice girl, he would be a millionaire. Or at least he would have a million dollars. On top of that he didn't want a relationship. People who have a relationship only interfere with other people’s life and want everyone to be in a relationship. Chicco and Macy were the living proof of that.

"Not for a while no." he says mindlessly trying to not think about her.

"Why not? She's a nice person." She is also very selfish, Edo thought.

"You know she dumped me, right?"

"Yes so? That doesn't mean she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Yes it does! What else does it mean?"

"You were fighting and that's why she broke up with you because she was angry. So you have to call her and say sorry and you are back together."

"No I do not want that."

"Because you have fear of commitment!"

"I am not afraid of commitment!"

"What is the longest relationship you've had? Two weeks, one month?" she says with her eyes wide open and a smirk.

"I was with Elisabetta for a year." He says as he rubs his neck nervous.

Chicco laughs loudly, a little too loudly, "She's not talking about middle school."

"Answer. One that counts." Macy says impatiently.

"I don't know. It has nothing to do with fear of commitment. I just haven't met a girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He gets a little frustrated. “And why is the music always so loud, a woman was yelling from the balcony on Wednesday that I had to turn it down and l don’t want to meet her." When he said that the bell rang. "If that’s her, I'll throw both of you out!"

He opened the door with the idea to see a 40-year-old woman who lived just across him. Who only came to live here because of a midlife crisis. But no. It was a girl perhaps just a little younger than him.

“Your music is always so loud. Keep it down, will you! I am trying to study but I can’t because you are always throwing parties. And actually, why are there always so many people in your house? Don’t tell me they like you for that shitty hair you got.”

There was a slight Italian accent hidden under her English words that she articulated so beautifully and he could listen to her for hours, but before he could say anything she was gone.


	3. I may fall in love with this girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovies! I am very happy that people are enjoying this! xoxo

**FRIDAY 06:30am**

Months passed so fast that she couldn't even explain everything that had happened when Filippo asked. During their last phone call she was told that he was coming this Friday. He was going to take something with him, a surprise. She has yammered, complained. You can imagine it, but Filippo kept biting his tongue. He did not let anything go. But all in all she couldn’t wait to see him. She misses him, she misses home. Ithaca was nice, it was interesting but Rome is just home. Her attention goes back to her plants. The beautiful plants. The plants brought her home, she felt like she was in her own balcony and Filippo could run up on her any moment. She was fascinated by how the plant slowly absorbed the water. How they kept themselves alive if someone forgets to take care of them. But not her she gave them water every day without fail. The cackling of the chickens brought her attention to the sun that was rising. She saw someone running alongside the dog trying to keep up with each other. Stopping every second to throw a ball away so the dog has something to run to. It was him, her neighbor. A few weeks ago she found out that his name is Edoardo, supposedly he is Italian and he lived in Rome. Chicco told her trying to get her to go swimming with them but she kindly refused every time. Edoardo often tried to talk to her on the balcony or in the parking lot. She always left quick with an excuse. Her behavior doesn't mean she hates him, she doesn't know him at all. To be honest, she doesn't want to get to know him. Not because she doesn't want to go to his parties, she can easily say no. She has to focus at school and work. Actually speaking of parties, he hasn't given any parties since that Friday, she blames the start of the new school year. Don't get her wrong, she likes him. If he just doesn't talk to her and keeps his dog inside, because how often that his dog barked so loud all night and he just slept through it instead of keeping his dog inside for the night. She happily complained about it, about those sleepless nights. To be honest, it didn't annoy her, she just wanted to annoy him because he was always annoying her. Like now just running around with the dog at 6 in the morning. People are trying to sleep and his dog is barking so loud. Maybe he isn’t even a good friend.

Okay that isn’t that fair of her. She often saw him barbecuing in the garden with his friends, and he seemed like nice company. They seemed to have a good time so she abandoned the thought. They were always swimming in the lake. Macy’s sisters and brothers seemed to have fun and they came up and asked her for ice cream once because ice cream paroles were closed and apparently her so “nice company” neighbor didn’t have ice cream. The children were really nice and they gave her a warm feeling, a familiar feeling. One that she missed so much. One that only loved ones can give you and cookies of course.

She was looking at Edo mindlessly, dropping the now empty, light green, plastic watering can. She brings her hand to her face and rubs it with frustration. This can only happen to her. She runs down the stairs quickly. She pushes open the heavy gray door. The sound of the door echoes in her head when she sees the wide garden. She avoids coming here because he is always here, studying, doing God knows what with God knows who. But she doesn’t regret coming down because of the view the mesmerizing view. From her balcony she always watches the golden rays flickering on the lake when the sun rises and the red reflecting on the water when the sun sets. The view is different from this point of view than from above from her enclosed balcony. She can see everything here so widely. She sees all the flowers in undesirable many colors, too many, so many that they never would be able to fit on her balcony and for the first time she understands why Edoardo always runs here and why his dog is here at all times. She also understands why the children and his friends have so much fun here and lose themselves in thought and why they laugh until their stomach hurts. This time she was so lost in her own thought that she didn’t realize that a dog was running towards her until she is lying on the floor. She hears a chaos of sounds somewhere far away and is gradually brought back into the world. It isn’t a chaos of sounds at all, it is one voice that said softly and with great care "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She tries to say something but she can only get sounds of pain out her mouth. She sits quietly and the dog starts stroking her face as if it wants to comfort her. "Alto! Let her be for a second." he says to his dog, thinking it knows what he meant. "I'm fine, don't worry!" She says as she tries to get up. She takes a deep breath and feels her knees sink due to the dizziness. She feels her neighbor's hand on hers and when she is standing on her feet trying to keep her balance, he lets go of her. She now stands in front of him, for the first time she really looks into his eyes. There is something of concern in his brown eyes as he looked at her with regret. "I'm very sorry!" His voice sounds so far away, but he is so close because she can feel him, smell him. She can smell him and she swears the smell of lavender left him with a little sweat. It fails to make him smell bad. Letting herself look at him she realizes that he is at least fifteen centimeters longer than her if it isn’t longer. Ele was so drowned in her own thoughts and everything happened so fast that she didn’t really know what was going on. Why he is looking so lost in her eyes, possible the same look coming from her. "What happened?" she asks quickly, avoiding his eyes. He looks in her light green eyes, impossible to read. Not knowing if she is angry or confused. "Alto wanted to get the ball and he knocked you over by accident.” "You named your dog Alto. Wow why doesn’t it surprise me, you gave your dog an Italian name." she says with a grin that showed so much sarcasm. Edoardo can’t contain his smile. "Of all the names you give him the most common one wow, how cliché are you." "Oh I can see that you already feel much better." While Eleonora stoops to pick up her watering can, she feels the dizziness that she was trying to emerge a little.

When she comes back up, he is so close that she sees him more clearly than before. She sees his angular cheekbones and his freckles. How his nose slightly curves when he tries to smile sweetly. His brown curls moves gracefully through the breeze. She vaguely remembers the comment she gave him about it a while ago, which now seems like an eternity ago. His teeth gleam white while he grinnes broadly. He is very attractive up close, not that he wasn't from afar. But he is someone who knows that he is hot and doesn’t fail to show it.

**WEDNESDAY 10:13am**

The ringing of her cell phone shiveres through her body and makes her wake up. She goes to the kitchen without thinking and makes coffee. Her attention suddenly goes to the paper lying on the kitchen counter. It’s from Edoardo he slid it under the door Friday evening. He didn’t knock or anything, he didn’t stop her when she left for work the next day. She kept reading it that day and still till this day every time when she passes it.

The paper reads:

_I'm still very sorry about what happened todat. Let me make it up to you! We are going to the lake on Thursday swimming, sailing and I would really like it if you go with us. Afterwards we will be barbecuing here in the garden and you are also welcome if you haven't get tired of me by then. See this as a sorry. We can hang out. Just neighbor to neighbor. Maybe even friend to friend. Meet us in the garden Thursday at 06:30am if you are up for it._

_Edo_

Eleonora lets the thought linger on her brain. Maybe she should go. She could say no but she should get out more and then she has something to talk about with Filo when he comes Friday. He always calls her boring because she prefers staying home and watching garden tutorials then going out. She doesn’t need him to laugh at her. She will go, just for Filo. Just because she accepts the apology it doesn’t mean the she is friends with him. “Maybe he isn’t as bad as he seems.”, she thinks.

She wants to go, but she has avoided him so ridiculously well since Friday that she has become an expert in sneaking in and out of her own house. She had to. What did she have to say to him. She was ashamed. She had made herself seem so ridiculous and he had to make it more embarrassing by acting so nice. She was planning to start Friday or maybe next Friday by being kind to him. She had a call with Filo Friday and he let her know that she was being a little bitch by getting angry that he was partying on a Friday. What must he think of her, that she is so uptight that she doesn’t party. Who cares what he thinks she thought. She can just act like she was never mean to him. A wave here and there should do it. Just going back to park in the parking. Maybe they could even laugh at the way they had met. Avoiding him was not difficult, she just had to know his schedule. Maybe this was a good idea to start with a clean slate.

The chiming of her phone brings her back. She forgot to check who called her a few minutes back.

_10:13am:_

Missed call: Silvia

_10:24am_

Silvia: Hey, Ele. You are probably still sleeping. Wanted to let you know I brought a dress so we have to go out this weekend. No of course I want to spend time with only the girls and Filo but we can do that at a party too.

Eleonora: Ciao Silvia. Are you coming this weekend? I didn’t know that.

Silvia: Oh shit! I wasn’t allowed to tell you that, can you please act surprised when we visit 😬

Eleonora: Ahahaha! Typical you, Silvia. Of course I will. I don’t want Filo to annoy you the whole flight 😄

Silvia: Me neither hahahaha. I am so stupid! I will see you then!

Eleonora: Love you, till then.

**THURSDAY 04:34pm**

Edoardo stood by the window, he was deep in his thoughts and his thoughts went to her. Eleonora Sava was her name, he did not dare to ask it her himself. Chicco had to ask because after she came knocking at his door, he keeps thinking about her but she doesn't give him the time of the day. She is never on the balcony when he is on his own, but she still spends her entire day on her balcony. It seemed as if she has a schedule when he is on the balcony so that she will not be on her balcony on purpose. To not see him. He even tried to talk to her in the hallway or in the parking lot, but she always leaves quickly with a ciao. Now she isn’t even parking in the parking lot anymore but outside of the apartment. His eyes move to Ele's car that just stopped. He smiled to himself at the sight of her face. He didn't really know her, but he knew that if she let him know her that she could mean something to him. A lot even. Her face was so beautiful not only the features but her facial expressions were a window to all her feelings. And he wanted to know what each facial expression meant. He couldn't wait until 6:30, he hoped she would come. He promised himself that if she doesn't come, he will go by tomorrow with cookies as a sorry. So he has an excuse to see her, maybe he will go either way. He slipped his car keys into his pocket and took his leather jacket quickly. Ran to his Audi and drove to his regular spot. This piece of Ithaca reminded him of Fiumicino. One of the most beautiful places in the world, according to him. The idea is to buy a bit of land there far away back in Italy and build his dream house. He just didn't know how he is going to have it built. What would it look like? What would the garden look like? Many plants or not? A pond so that the breathtaking sun rays would shine on it during the sunset. But what would the house look inside, he just needs a single bedroom, a bathroom and a game room for his friends and him. But every time he let his mind wander to a dream house, he saw multiple bedrooms, bathrooms, a nursery. He always shrug that thought away.

A future wife and children belonged to that and he didn't want to imagine that. He knows what love is, it wasn't that. His parents had been married for almost 25 years, but it seemed that they were never single and had always been married. They went to the same school, but they never met there. The shop next to his mom's house was closed so she had to cycle all the way from downtown Rome because her mom really wanted flour to make her favorite cookies. She had not seen the cat when it tried to cross the street so she had to hit the brake quickly. Before his mom knew, she was lying on the floor with a scraped knee. His dad had taken care of her wound, before he bought the flower for her and walked her home. "Love at first sight." Mama always said. "I can't live without her since that day." dad still says.

Edo had never experienced that feeling. It didn't even come close. He once had a girlfriend. She still lives in Italy, he sometimes sees her by chance when he is in Rome. She is friendly but not someone he wants to spend his entire life with. There had been other girls after her. He has no trouble when it comes to girls. All of his relationships have ended on a good note. He still has a good relationship with his exes. They just weren't the one for him and he wasn't that for them either. He just didn't really think about finding the true one. When a miracle happened and he thought about it, he wished for a woman. A woman who lives. Who had the same dreams as him. Not the dreams of owning a business or opening a restaurant. He wasn't talking about those dreams, he wasn't talking about money or about a dreamhouse. He talked about a happy life in which you really live. Because he had to live! He has been thinking this all his life, he always got good grades at school without learning, without effort or stress. He always went surfing or sailing with his mom, sometimes his brother went with them, but usually not. He loved those little moments with his mother. While other children thought of playing football when teachers asked about their favorite sports, he thought of the sensation of a successful landing while surfing. He lived. He just did what he wanted and he enjoyed it. That was one of the reasons why he chose to be single.

He had to know Eleonora, he thought. He didn't know why, but he had to get through her. He already knew her angry side and her "friendly but leave me alone" side, but he didn't know how she really was. When he thought of her, he suspected she was funny. No idea why maybe it was that comment about his hair. She was without a doubt an intelligent girl. He often saw her walking through the halls at school, she was teaching while she is still at school herself. She works in one of the best law firms in New York if it wasn't the best in the whole of the USA. He could not imagine what it would feel like to date her. To go surfing, swimming with dolphins she would undoubtedly like it. She looked like someone who lived. He was glad she knocked on his door that day, that's how they had met. He had invited Eleonora with the excuse that he wanted to apologize, buthat was not the real reason. Of course he wanted to say sorry for Alto. He also wanted her to feel welcome and that she doesn’t have to feel like she has to avoid him all the time. That she can park back in the parking lot without thinking that he is going to talk to her. That she can just get onto the balcony whenever she wanted and didn't keep it in the back of her head that maybe he was on his own balcony. That was the real reason why he invited her.

While driving home, he caught himself thinking about Eleonora. Has she ever sailed? Has she snowboarded? No, probably not. She undoubtedly dares to, unlike his exes. He tried to push her out of his mind. It was not normal to think about someone for so long and certainly not someone you don't know.

**THURSDAY 06:14pm**

Before she goes to the lake, Eleonora wants to feed her plants. Her roses are already growing slightly. They feel so soft and they look nice. Their scent reminds her of home, even of Edoardo when he helped her up. The barking of Alto brings her eyes to the lake. She sees two women and two men walking on the dock. They are holding a white beach chair, a red picnic basket. Also a beige basket that is held by a boy who she recognizes as Chicco. She doesn’t see Edoardo, he is probably already on the boat. "Just know that I have a hangover so don't expect anything from me" she hears from afar as someone she recognizes as Macy, Chicco's girlfriend if she remembers well. She hears Edoardo's voice, very far, yet close, "Then you can already scrub the boat." He is in the boat with a tall boy who is slightly shorter than him, but she does not recognize him. "Ask me one more thing and I will puke on you!" If she just stays with Macy, it can be a funny day, she thinks. And then I don't have to talk to Edoardo.  


Edoardo has a smile on his face when he sees Eleonora walking towards them. She is wearing shorts and a shirt. He sees the straps of her bathing suit through it. She is wearing sunglasses and her hair is half up and down. She looks so natural and it is the most beautiful he has ever found her. He waves at her and she answers with a smile and a wave. Federico laughs, "Wow, you have good taste!" "If you are not nice, you are no longer welcome here." Edo says with a grin but still a slight serious.

The view is even more beautiful than she could ever imagine. It is so beautiful here that she would like to jump in the water here and now. "Wow how good you sail!", She hears Chicco say to Fede who has just taken over the rowing from Edoardo after asking for so long. She has just found out that Fede is Edoardo's best friend and that they are more like brothers. He is studying in Milan so they hardly see each other but they try to visit so often. Their friendship reminds her of Eva and hers. She is sitting alone at the head of the boat and hears that Edoardo has finally taken the wheel back. Her head seems empty, she can enjoy views such as this one. It is so admirable. All the words from all the languages of the world cannot describe how beautiful this place is.

"Wow you're doing really well," says Macy

"I'm doing my best. I can still concentrate well."

"Really?"

"She makes me nervous." he says bringing his hand to his face.

"Oh how bad for you."

"Go away. Go irritate Chicco."

Macy has known Edoardo for so long that he is exactly like a brother to her. She just wants him to be happy, but the only thing between him and his happiness is he. She quietly goes to sit next to Eleonora and gives her an inviting smile. "And how do you like it here?"

"This is really the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

"Indeed, super beautiful! But what do you think of Ithaca?

Eleonora sighs slightly what Macy catches as a nervous sigh.

"I love it here. I miss Rome, my brother and my friends." Eleonora quickly throws the subject away, "But it is so nice that you can come here as often as you want."

Rocco's girlfriend joins them, "Take the shirt off, it's hot here."

Edoardo sees her rise while she loosens her buttons one by one. Starting with the first two. He feels his breath catch in his throat. He rubs his neck nervously. She laughs so beautifully that he knows that he will keep thinking about it for a while.

After dinner, she talks to Macy about the friends. Apparently the dog isn't Edoardo’s, he took care of it for months while Chicco was looking for a house. Apparently Chicco's consulting center is successful but it doesn't make him so happy anymore and Fede has good grades at school but he wants to stop.

"What do you think about Edoardo?", Macy asks Ele.

She holds her answer for a few moments before she says, "He is the glue. He makes sure that everyone sees each other again. He is nice but likes to pretend not to be. He has many hidden charms."

Macy has to hold back her grin, how well she knows him after so little time is incredible.

"He doesn't have to go through much trouble for girls, they give him what he wants when he wants," she continues. "He doesn't fall in love, because he doesn't let himself. He stops just in time, just before it gets too difficult."

Eleonora walks further into the water. She leaves Macy with a grin on her face. "Is this the one for Edoardo?" lingers on her mind.

A few moments pass before Edoardo gets the courage to go and sit next to her.

Hi she says with a smile that she can no longer contain. She is happy, after a long time she feels like she felt in Rome.

“We got a problem.” He says with a little sarcasm in his voice. “You have to go with us every time now.”

“Oh really? How so?”

“My friends like you better than me now.”

“That really isn’t a surprise! Is it?”

They now are looking at each other. Drowning in each others eyes. Eleonora looks away really fast while Edoardo is thinking, “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

She breaks the silence first, “It is so beautiful here! Thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming! I am happy you came.” a small smile forming on his lips. “You know I made you cookies for if you didn’t show. But I am afraid you will never see them now.”

She hits him playfully on hist chest, still wet from swimming. “No!” she says firmly. “You are bringing them over, later! And you bake? Do you have other hidden talents I don’t know about.”, she says narrowing her eyes. He grins, keeping his answer for himself.

“You are stupid! Don’t look at me like that!”, she says smiling, avoiding his gaze.

**THURSDAY 11:02pm**

Surprised when she opens the door and Edoardo stands there. A plate with golden cookies in his hand. Such a beautiful smile on his face, such a smile that can illuminate an entire room. She takes a step to the left and signals that he must come in.

"You didn’t forget?" he says with a grin that is even more beautiful than his smile two seconds ago.

"How can I forget that!", she says as she walks away with a cookie in her hand. Leave him smiling and she walks into the living room. Sitting on the wide, grey couch just across the tv. Edoardo follows her.

"How can you make so delicious cookies?" She mumbles while eating her second cookie.

"A lot of practice and a lot of patience. My grandmother taught me a long time ago. I like to make them because they remind me of her."

"She lives in Rome?"

"No in Milan, close to my dad."

"Oh that's nice, then you can visit her when you go again."

She looks at Edoardo with a smile and answers her with an equally nice smile.

They try to act so casually and normal, but if she could explain the atmosphere of the room now it would be nervous.

“What is that smell?”, he says while standing up walking to the kitchen.

“Oh I was making food. It is in the oven.”, she says just a little loud so he can hear her. She slowly walks up to him.

“Do you want to stay for dinner? Late dinner?” She laughs a little timid. He can’t stop to find her adorable when she scrunches her nose like that.

“Yes I would love that!”

As she prepares the food, she sees Edoardo slightly exploring the living room. He looks for things that reminds him of her. He knows that she loves plants because her balcony is more beautiful than his own could ever be. There are plants in the living room and there are at least one in each corner. He touches them lightly and they smell nice, they smell like her. He lets his thoughts wander, would she have them in her room too and in Rome where she used to live. Her real home, how would it look like. And for a moment he is really interested in her, in her family, friends. He wants to know everything about her. But he will just start with the obvious.

"You like plants?", It was more of a statement than a question, but he still gives just enough intonation to make it sound like a question.

She laughs really loud that it makes the room lit up, "Is it so obvious?"

He nods laughing. He watches her, while she picks the plates. He notices the blonde locks in her hair. Did she dye it? Did she had blonde hair once? His eyes go to the fridge, where there is a picture of her and a boy. Both covered in mud. She looks so happy in the photo, about as happy as she looked on the boat in the lake.

"Is that your brother?"

Eleonora laughs, thinking of the memory. They were visiting their father in Milan. They went out alone to play in the park, their clothes completely dirty. It was one of the nicest moments she remembers, when they were back her aunt made a photo with the comment that they will both be gazing at it for a long time when they were older and the memories would seem like it happened yesterday. She wasn’t wrong.

"Yes. Filippo is my older brother. He will come by tomorrow."

"Can I possibly meet him?" knowing that she is going to say no but amused with her reaction.

"No, come and eat!" She says firmly.

-

“What did you do?” She looks confused at him. “There in picture.”

“Oh! It was one of the most happy moments of my life. My dad didn’t want to take us out because he was busy. So Filippo just made me go. I didn’t want to of course because he would be pissed. But I did.”

“Wow you are such a rebel.” She narrows her eyes but can’t stop the smile from creeping on her face.

‘Well yes I am! We went to a park and I yelled at some boy because he was saying things to Filo. I kicked him so we ran. They ran after us, so we hid behind a wall but it was dirty, full with mud.” Her eyes light up when she talks about it. It makes Edoardo really see her. How he wished to see her this morning but couldn’t really understand why he wanted to get through to her. Because he knew, he knew that she would mean a lot to him.

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”, he tries to play dumb.

“Do you have siblings?”

“Yes I do. A brother but I don’t have those happy moments with him.”

‘Tell me about a happy moment you had with someone, doesn’t matter with who.”

She smiles lightly at him, trying to tell him that it isn’t a big deal if he doesn’t want to tell her about his brother.

A bright smile lit his face up. “Fiumicino! I love it, do you know it?”

She narrows her eyes and moves her head to the side to look at him differently, “Of course I do. I went there swimming a lot of times. It has an amazing view.”

Edoardo smiled at the idea of her loving Fiumicino. Her loving the place that he thinks is the most beautiful place in the whole world.

“Yes. I went there with my mom when I was younger. She had a boat just one a little bigger than mine. She took me out there all the time when dad and my brother were doing who knows what. She learned me to sail, and I failed every time. I was hopeless. But when she passed –“ Eleonora eyes widen and she swallows. That was something she didn’t know about him. She puts her hand over his, looking in his eyes, showing him that she is her, really listening.

“- I learned myself till I was very good actually. She learned me a lot of things of other things too actually like surfing and snowboarding.” A small smile appears on his lips. “Can you surf?”

Eleonora feels startled with the question and looks a little confused but also a bit happy maybe, “No I can’t.”

“Can I learn you someday?”

“Maybe.”

-

He sets up a soft melody. He said it was his mom's favorite song and that his parents danced to it on their wedding and all their anniversaries.

He is leaning against the door and watching her was her dishes. He wanted to help but she didn’t let him.

“Do you want to dance with me?”

She smiles, “No I am cleaning.”

“Maybe one dance later with some candles.”, she says with some clear sarcasm in her voice.

Edoardo leans away from the door, he takes a few steps making Eleonora walk behind till she stand against the fridge. “What are you doing?”, she looks nervous.

She knows what he is doing, but she doesn’t know if she want to let him kiss her. She wants to, but does she want a relationship now. She will leave in 10 months. Does he want a relationship? He doesn’t do relationships right. But she want this, she really want this. She wants to feel his lips on hers. She wants him to feel her, to really feel her.

He is now standing in front of her, she can feel his breath on her face. It causes her body to shake, she knows she will feel this for days, weeks even. She hopes she will never forget this feeling.

He holds her face and presses his lips against hers. She gets a feeling through her whole body, a feeling that she doesn't seem familiar with. She has kissed others but this feels different. She takes the kiss completely. After a few moments, she puts her arms around his waist. His hands move to her neck.

She breaks the kiss. her eyes still closed, "Why did you do that?"

Completely out of breath.

"I wanted this for a long time."

Now it is she who kisses him, she jumps in his arms and he catches her. This feeling is also strange for him, he has never felt this for anyone. He may fall in love with this girl.


	4. Ain't love strange

**FRIDAY 12:39am**

The door barely closed before Edoardo pushed her against the wall. Unable to take their hands of each other. Ele’s hands move from his waist to his hair, feeling his curls sliding between her fingers. A small gasp escapes Eleonora’s mouth, completely surprised when Edoardo picks her up and places her on the desk in her room, settling between her legs. Moving his mouth to kiss her neck and her jaw passionate and slowly. Eleonora knows that she will miss this feeling the second he stops.

“What are we doing, Edo?”, she says with a more out of breath voice than she thought.

“What are we doing in my room? What did you want to show me?”

“I just wanted to change the scenery.”, he says still tracing is lips on her neck, slowly remembering that he walked them to her room.

She scoffs while narrowing her eyes, “Oh is that so?”

He breaks the kiss, looking around in her room. “You also have plants here.” He says with a tone that makes her think that he already thought that.

She just laughs, stating the obvious. “It’s too warm for some, so it’s better for them to stay in my room where it’s colder. Also they make me feel at home.”

“You also have them in Rome?”

She lets out a small laugh. If Filippo was here, he would tell him how many plants there are in the house and how it pissed him off in the beginning. “A lot more than here.” She emphasizes ‘lot’. “You know my brother he doesn’t really like the plants, he says they bring insects to the house. He has no problem with them on the balcony now but when I started bringing them in the house, he was pissed.” She laughs at the memory of him calling their mother making her speak some sense in to Eleonora. “He even threatened to call our mom, it was so funny. I can’t even explain. He kept making fun of me that I liked living in the jungle or something. Then one day he moved all the furniture out my room and stuffed the room with plants, I can’t even tell you how pissed I was. He kept laughing and saying, ‘Why are you angry, you now have your jungle?” Edo wiggles his eyebrows in amusement, not remembering when the last time it was that he laughed this much.

“He thought that it was so funny, you can’t even imagine. It took me weeks before I could laugh with it. But now I think it is the most funny thing I ever witnessed in my life.”

“Tell me something!” Ele walks slowly up to Edo, motions her hand that he should lie down on her bed and he does. She moves against his chest, he puts his arm around her.

“Like what?”

“Something funny! Something worth remembering.”

He furrows his forehead, trying to remember something. Than he starts laughing, she starts laughing not understanding why. He tries talking but can’t get any word in due to the laughing.

“So when I was 18. We wanted to throw a birthday party for Nathan. He is one of my closest friends since I was little. So Chicco had this amazing idea but he didn’t want to tell us. Fede and I were so stupid that we let him do it. He gave us a picture of a chandelier that we had to buy. We didn’t find it here so we went all the way to Milan. I still don’t understand how Chicco came with the idea. But you know Chicco, he is weird.”

Ele nods in such a way telling him to continue talking, because he was going really slow.

“Chicco gave us an address, we were supposed to be there at 19. Before the party was going to start. The first thing I saw when I walked in was a gigantic chandelier, not the one we bought. Some weird red chandelier in the shape of houses. There were people, actual people against the wall. They were wearing this weird blue costumes. It was the most terrifying thing that I ever saw in my life. Fede couldn’t stop laughing. Rocco was gone when that thing touched him. I don’t think I saw him again that night. When I walked in I bumped in to a mirror. That dumbass just let them build mirrors in the place. So it was like a maze. And there were chandeliers all over the place. I asked Chicco, “Why chandeliers.” And he just laughed in my face and said, “You know, Incanti. Because it can.” I never in my life laughed more than that day. The most funny thing was. Nathan loved it, he still says that it was the best birthday of his life. The chandelier we had to buy for him was his present and he still uses it.”

They keep telling each other the weirdest stories till their stomachs hurts. He hears small breaths when he looks besides him. He sees Eleonora sleeping, with a small smile.

**FRIDAY 10:29am**

Eleonora hears the sound of the birds outside. Far yet close. Yesterday's memory come slightly back, when she senses Edoardo next to her. She turns on her left side to look at him. She hears his breath very lightly, without knowing it, her breath sicronicizes his.

She closes her eyes again, feeling warmth when Edoardo turns on his right side. Let his fingers get lost in her hair while his eyes are still closed. Few moments pass in which they both say nothing. She moves her arm from her leg to his waist.

He uses her arm that rests on his waist to put her on him, causing him to fall on his back.

"Hey," he says in a sleepy, deep voice.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes wide open. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I have been awake."

"Ah, you are just good at pretending."

Now lying on him, she can see him better. He looks younger, his eyes are so sleepy that she doesn't even believe him, not even a little bit, when he said that he is has been awake.

She stares at his hair, which she finds even more beautiful now that it is such a mess. She lets her fingers slide slowly through it. She pulls his hair lightly from behind, causing a soft sigh to fall from his mouth, he closes his eyes. She is smiling softly, happy that she got this effect on him. She lets her hand go to his jaw until her fingers land on his lips. She lets them there for a few moments before she tries to get off of him. Now laying back where she first was.

He takes her hand and puts it back on his face.

She cannot control the smile that leaves her, "Need attention?"

"Yours? Always."

She strokes his cheek for a few moments before she tries to get off the bed. He pulls her arm slightly, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"We can eat later."

"Then it's no longer breakfast, eh." while raising her eyebrows.

She jumps back on the bed, kisses his face. Says in a whisper, "I would like nothing more than to lie in bed all day, but my brother is coming today. He can be here any moment. I still want to clean up. I don't want our quiet morning to be disturbed, so I want to have breakfast before he is here."

**FRIDAY 12:01pm**

Standing now in front of the door, he doesn’t feel his keys in his pocket. “My keys I think I forgot them in your room.” While Eleonora walks to her room, he opens the door to find a pink haired guy and four girls in front of him. “Oh, no! Eleonora is not going to like this.”, he thinks while trying to not look confused.

Filippo has this mischievous smile on his face. “Eleonora!” he yells from the door. Eleonora stands in the kitchen now, she rubs her hand on her face. He will not let this one go. She just wants to get Edoardo out of this situation. This is going to be too awkward for him. She gives him the keys, whispers a small sorry in his ear. They see him walk inside his apartment before Eleonora closes her door.

Eva speaks so loud, that even Edoardo can hear her, “A hot guy is living across from you and you didn’t tell us.”

“I missed you too.” Before she knows it she is showered in hugs and kisses. She turns around to a still shocked Filo.

“Since when are you speechless, Filo.”

He runs up to his sister, picks her up, “I missed you so much.” Facetiming, texting, calling is really not enough. It is enough to keep you going for a little while, but you really need to see someone to stop missing them. She has the girls and Filo in her arms but she still misses them.

“Tell me! Tell me!”, Filo says while jumping.

“There is nothing to tell.”

“Nothing to tell? A beautiful, so hot boy just opened the door for us, looking like he slept here. And you are trying to tell us nothing happened. Your smile, ragno. It tells more than your words you know.”

Fede can’t contain her happiness and she also really curious, “Did you pin him against a wall? Tell me you did.”

“I didn’t but he did.” She says with a little smirk.

Filo says, “You little shit, you never tell me stuff.”

Silvia shrieks while moving Sana’s arms up, “Really? How long are you together?”

“I don’t even know if we are together, you know. We just kissed yesterday for the first time. I don’t know what this is.”, she says a little less confident than before.

Sana puts an arm on Ele’s shoulder, “He looked really happy, I don’t think it means less to him than it does for you.”

“But enough about me, tell me about you.” Ele says while Filo stands up to make some coffee.

“Eva you should tell her about Gio and you.”, Silvia hints.

“What between you and Gio? Don’t tell me he asked you to marry him.” Ele tries to get it across as a joke but Eva keeps looking very serious.

“What? He did?”

“Yes he did!” Ele’s jaw almost hits the floor. Gio and Eva marrying, she can’t believe it. Her face slowly changes to a smile.

“You got to be kidding me? I am so happy.”

“I wanted to tell you so much, but I had to wait till I saw you face to face.”

She loves the girls so much, every time when they part ways it seems like so many thinks are happening to everyone of them individually but it doesn’t seem like they are missing out. Eva and Gio are engaged. Marti and Nico married last year together with Sana and the love of her life. Federica and Mauro are living together. Silvia got the job of her dreams, Luca is making her more happy than ever. Filo is living his life, he seems so happy. Eleonora knows that you can be happy without a lover in your life, but love is something so utterly amazing.

**SATURDAY 08:34pm**

Silvia is wearing this black dress with golden dots on it. The one she told her about last week, what seems like a long time ago. So much has changes since that day. She looks really pretty. They are walking down the streets of Itaca, Eleonora doesn’t really go out here so she isn’t a really good guide. Filo almost knocked on Edoardo’s door, thank God she could just stop him in time.

The streets are so beautiful. She can see the moon, almost full lighting the stars so amazingly. Eva stumbles over her own foot, slowly pushing Eleonora on the floor. She doesn’t drink as much as in high school, she drinks but only at parties. But today was an exception according to Eva. They had to pre-drink, because what if they didn’t find a club, then they would have to go sober back home. They left Filo at a gay bar, he says that the US has the best gay bars in the world, so he will be home late. So it is just the girls this night. They walk inside a club, the music is so loud it hurts Eleonora’s hears. She never experienced so loud music, she wants to get out of the club but Silvia pulls her inside. It is very beautiful inside, minus just the people puking and making out. The lights are a pretty red and pink. She just leaves to seconds to the toilet, when she returns she doesn’t find her friends. She calls them but no respond.

It seems like a bad luck night when she stumbles over a brick she didn’t see and twisted her foot. Sana calls her.

“Hey, Ele. Where are you?”

“I am outside, but I am going home.”

“Why? It’s fun isn’t it?

“Yes, I hurt my foot. I have to go home.”

“Wait I am coming.”

“No, no, no! Stay there, have fun with the girls. I don’t want to ruin your night. I am taking a cab. Eva got a key, you can come home whenever you like, okay?”

“You’re sure?” a slight concern in Sana’s voice.

“Yes, of course. I’ll see you later or tomorrow.”

“Text me when you get home.”

“I will.”

With that she ends the call, she feels stupid really. Actually she wanted to stay home, she went out for Silvia. Now she left because of her foot, she knows how it looks. It looks like she is lying, like she is looking for an excuse to go home. She hopes they know how much she wants to stay here with them.

Catching a taxi in Ithaca is still the most difficult thing for Ele. Usually she just takes the car. Maybe she can still take something out of this night so she texts Edoardo.

_Text to Edo: Can you pick me up. I hurt my foot so walking isn’t going to work out._

_Text from Edo: Of course. Where are you?_

_Text to Edo: I will send you my location._

_Text from Edo: Will be there in a sec._

_Text to Edo: Thank you so much :)_

**SATURDAY 11:01pm**

They are lying on Edo’s bed, trying to watch a movie. Emphasize on the trying. Slowly stealing kisses. She moves her leg slowly over his body, placing it next to his right one. He brings his body up till he is sitting, making her sit on his lap. Her hands are slowly sliding up from his chest to his neck, his are touching her back. While they are kissing, his hands slip from her back to her ribs. She pushes just a little against his chest to make him fall on his back. He slowly, very slowly pulls her against him, so close against him. Still not close enough. He turns her fast, unexpected. Making a small gasp leave her mouth. “Edo”, she says while swallowing. He now lying on top of her, slowly kissing her chest till he reaches her stomach.

His heads jumps up, with a big smile on his face. Gives her a quick kiss while standing up. Making her smile.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to show you something.” 

“You always want to show me something when we are kissing.”

He shrugs it away with a laugh, takes her hand and leaves the apartment.

They a driving for a few minutes now in complete silent. The car stops. Eleonora looks at Edoardo getting a guitar out of his car.

Ever since he met her, he has been practicing a song for her. He did this every day so he had something to let her listen to. Perhaps she saw him through the song for who he really was, who he really is. It seemed like a good idea. He actually rather just play it for her once in the future out of the blue. When they were already in love, which he thought could even happen soon. How he felt around her is something that he never felt before. He wanted to sing for her Friday, but then he thought about this place, the most beautiful place in the world. What would it feel like to sing a song to the most beautiful person in the world in the most beautiful place in the world.

Completely lost in thought, Eleonora’s smile brings him back. It seems like she is trying to figure out why he zoned out. Still she just looks in just a way that he could look at her for the rest of his life, listen to her for the rest of their lives.

She turns her face to the right, a small smile on her face in such a way she thinks she can decipher him, know what he is thinking.

“Don’t look at me like that.” 

“I am just trying to figure out what you are trying to show me by just standing here”, she raises her brows, forming a little smile on her lips.

“Why are you laughing?” he smiles in the question.

“I am not laughing, I am smiling.” She nods her head.

“You really like to argue, don’t you?”

“’Cause I am really good at it?” her eyebrows jump up. Her gaze shift from his face to the large guitar in his hands. It is pointed black decorated with blue lines. It is one of the most beautiful guitars she has ever seen. If he had told her he plays the guitar, she would have suggested this guitar to him. She heard Gio play it sometimes for them when they went camping in Bracciano. She wanted to play but he doesn’t let anyone touch it, Eva claims he lets her but only when they are alone because Marti would get jealous even though Nico lets him play on his piano.

“Are you good at it?”, she felt herself longing to ask. Of course he is good at it, look at him. Do you play it often? Can you play something for me? Do you want to play something for me? Why do you play the guitar, does it remember you of someone? All these question keep running through her mind.

“How long do you play the guitar?”

He narrows his eyes, smiling. “I don’t know, a long time. Maybe when I was 13 so about 10 years. It doesn’t feel that long, though.”

“I never heard you play it.”

“I practiced a song but very quiet. I didn’t want to upset the neighbor. I have a really grumpy neighbor, you know.” He tries to say it with a serious tone, but his smile gives him away. She just widens her eyes with a smile and lets him have this one.

“Play for me.”

“Close your eyes, I want to show you something first.”

It feels like a long time walking when she finally opens her eyes.

“Wow, it is extraordinary! It looks like Fiumicino.“

“I know.. What do you think?”

“It is so beautiful, I never saw something so beautiful.”

“Me neither”, he says while looking in her eyes, seeing how beautiful her eyes lit up while staring at the stars.

“I love it here, it reminds me of home. It is the most beautiful place in the world.”

“It is. It looks amazing. I love it here too.”

“I am glad you do.”

He puts the guitar on the floor and motions her to sit down. Her fingertips move on his lips and his racing hands are on her hips. They sit down on the dock with their feet wandering just not touching the water. The water during the midnight is more beautiful than ever.

“What are we doing here?, she hears herself asking but it was just her imagination. What does it look like, he wants to play for me at the place he thinks is the most beautiful place.. She can’t contain her smile.

Edoardo looks nervous, hands lightly trembling while tuning the guitar. They have been together for a few days so he tells himself that it is normal to feel this nervous.

♪ Baby, I know I've been here before ♪  
♪ Oooh something feels familiar ♪  
♪ Strange that when I gaze at you it's deja-vu ♪  
♪ Strange I never thought I'd feel the way I do ♪  
♪ Like my future and my past ♪  
♪ Got the same name, got the same eyes ♪  
♪ Got the same smile ♪

He looks up at her, seeing her still sitting there listening with that beautiful smile of her. Knowing that he had nothing to be nervous about.

  
♪ Maybe in a past life you were queen ♪  
♪ Maybe in my past life I was king ♪  
♪ Maybe we were made eternities ago ♪

♪ and maybe we didn't know ♪  


♪ Stranger things had happened ♪  
♪ how strange would it be ♪  
if I told you I believe you were made for me  
made for me yeah  
oh made for me yeah  
oh made for me yeah  
made for me, made for me  
Ain't it funny how strangers  
became less entangled  
And ain't it funny I don't ever wanna let it go  
Ain't love strange

Baby, I know I've seen you before  
It's like staring in a mirror  
Strange life, we in a twilight  
but it feels so right  
Strange that we're never changing  
but you changed my life  
Maybe you and I possibly could find  
that we are divine, heavenly designed  
Falling for eachother at the same time  
Calling to eachother, calling to eachother  
Maybe we were made eternities ago  
and maybe we didn't know  
Ooooohhh ♪

(Song: Stanaj - Ain't Love Strange)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovies. Thank you again for reading. This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this little fic I enjoyed writing for you! Xoxo


End file.
